Hana Kimura
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Hiroshi Yamato KAI | debut = March 30, 2016 | retired = }} Hana Kimura (September 3, 1997) is a female Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to the Wrestle-1 and working in its two promotions; World Wonder Ring Stardom and Sendai Girls Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career She was accepted in to the Wrestle-1 dojo after she passed a tryout that took place in December of 2015. At the same month she was announced as a round girl of the "Super Teriffic Cuties" as HANA. On March 30, 2016 she made her professional wrestling debut losing to her classemate Reika Saiki. She spent the rest of the year wrestling in different promotions such as WAVE, Sendai Girls. In July she started to compete in JWP she received her first championship shot for the JWP and Daily Sports Women's Tag Team Championship with Hanako Nakamori losing to Arisa Nakajima and Tsukasa Fujimoto. After that, she participated in the tournament for the vacated JWP Junior Championship and Princess of Pro Wrestling Championship where she defeated Yuina Onasaka in the first round and later Yako Fujigasaki to become the new champion winning her first and second professional wrestling championship on September 18. Two days later she started to compete in Stardom where she joined her mother's Oedo Tai's unit where she teamed with her mother Kyoko Kimura and Kagetsu won the Artist Of Stardom Championship defeating Io Shirai, Kairi Hojo and Mayu Iwatani on October 10. On November 12 it was announced that Kimura will be joining her rookie mates to Pro Wrestling A.C.E, where she would later join the main roster. On December 28 she lost the JWP Junior and Princess of Pro Wrestling Championship to Yako Fujigasaki. On January 7 Hana, Kyoko and Kagetsu lost the Artist Of Stardom Championship to HZK, Io Shirai and Momo Watanabe. Sixteen days later she defeated her mother in her retirement match. On June 21 Kimura and Kagetsu defeated Hiroyo Matsumoto and Jungle Kyona to win the Goddess of Stardom Championship. On March 9, Kimura made her debut for American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), when she was announced as part of a tournament to crown the inaugural Women of Honor Champion losing to Sumie Sakai in the first round. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ground manji-gatame ** Double armbar cobra twist ** Kamagatame (sickle hold / "muta lock") ** Big Boot ** Missile Kick ** Delayed Brainbuster ** Package Piledriver *Nicknames **Sexy and Dangerous * Entrance Themes ** "La La La (Brazil 2014)" - Shakira ft. Carlinhos Brown ** "Oedo Ranbu" - Theme of Oedo Tai Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Junior Championship (1 time) **Princess of Pro-Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #60 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #61 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist of Stardom Championship (1 time) with Kyoko Kimura and Kagetsu **Goddesses Of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Kagetsu *'SENDAI Girls' Pro Wrestling' **Sendai Girls Tag Team Championship Challenger Decision Tournament (2017) with Meiko Satomura External links * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1997 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Living people Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni